


Love/Hate but Mostly Hate

by Overturned_Decent



Series: Love/Hate, but mostly Aspen [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but who knows, evan has a cat, hey past me guess what it is a series now ahhhh, i MAY make it a series, i hope its fluffy at least, i wanted to write it, if y'all like it, im not great at fluff so this is practice, its probably not that great, the cat HATES connor, this is short, whatever, whoops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overturned_Decent/pseuds/Overturned_Decent
Summary: Connor: breathsEvan's cat: were it not for the laws of this land i would have slaughtered you





	Love/Hate but Mostly Hate

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one evening based on an idea i had and that my friend helped me flesh out. its short and sweet and mostly just practice writing as connor.  
> i only have this one shot planned but if people like it i may add more to the story with more one shots.

Connor Murphy flicked off the bathroom light, shutting the door behind him as he reentered the bedroom. His boyfriend, Evan Hansen, was already in bed, the comforter tucked around him, a book in hand, and...that freaking cat. 

The ginger and white cat, which Evan had named Aspen, after one of his favorite trees, was curled up on the twenty three year old's lap. Its tail flicked every now and then and Even calmly stroked its back. 

Also, it was for sure glaring at him. Connor didn't really like animals that much, but he’d been willing to set that aside to live with his boyfriend of one year. He could deal with one lazy cat. Only problem, Aspen absolutely despised Connor. He was pretty sure it was out to get him. It got fur all over his black clothes, lounged across Evan’s lap and hissed at Connor when he tried to go near his boyfriend, and stood on top of whatever Connor was working on. Aspen didn't like Connor, and Connor didn't like Aspen. The one thing they had in common, though, was how much they adored Evan Hansen. 

“Is that cat gonna stay there all night?” Connor groaned. 

Evan glanced up from his book. “Probably, she usually likes to sleep with me?”

“I know, I know.” Connor had been living there a few weeks now; he knew the nightly routine- let Aspen lay in between he and Evan, or just on top of the blond, and not go anywhere near the other boy unless Connor wanted his eyes clawed out. “I was just hoping I’d actually be able to touch you tonight without your bodyguard attacking me.”

“Aspen doesn't attack people, right Asp?” Evan smiled affectionately at the cat, who started purring and gave Connor a look that screamed ‘Haha, he likes me more’. 

“Ugh, whatever.” Connor mumbled, pulling the covers back and getting into bed, painfully aware of the cat tensing up near him. 

“I feel like you're mad at me.” Evan said after a minute of silence. 

“What? No, I’m not mad at you, just irritated with your cat.”

“Our cat.” Evan corrected. 

Connor shook his head. “No, yours. You take care of her, and she hates me.”

“She doesn't hate you!” Evan seemed offended that Connor would even think that.

“Uh, yes, she does, actually.” Connor deadpanned. 

“No, i'm sure she loves you. See?” Evan picked up the cat, and dropped her on top of Connor’s chest. Both he and Aspen simultaneously winced at the sudden contact. It took .003 seconds for Aspen to decide it was too long to be that close to Connor, and she jumped off him onto the floor, where she laid down by the door, eyes narrowed at Connor, tail flicking in anger. 

“Hm, well, maybe she was just ready to leave anyway?” Evan tried. Connor didn't buy it, but hey, at least Evan was free now. 

Connor put and arm across Evan’s chest and Evan switched the lamp off and laid down next to Connor. He wrapped an arm around the twenty five year old's waist, pulling him closer. They both were asleep in a somewhat timely manner. 

 

When Connor woke up the next morning, it was to something soft and light leaving fleeting touches on his arm. It would skim his chest, flicker across his arm, disappear and then repeat. 

At first, Connor thought it might be Evan, his boyfriend’s hair was like, the softest thing in the known universe. But after more thought, Connor realized he could feel Evan’s breath against his neck, meaning his hair was too far away. So that left only one other option….

Connor opened his eyes, squinting at the light that filtered into the room from the mostly shut blinds. When his eyes adjusted, Connor turned his head just enough to the left to verify that he was right, the cat lay sprawled over Evan’s back, tail gliding across Connor's chest, then arm, then Evan’s back. 

And the cat was glaring at him again. 

Its nose flared with each breath and her head was held up in a posture that seemed to relate how unhappy she was about this sleeping arrangement. Yellow eyes seared into Connor, in an angry, ugly expression. 

Connor rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at the cat, whispering, “Ha, he likes me more than you now.” Aspen’s whiskers twitched. 

He sighed. How had his life gotten to the point where he was feuding with a cat about who his boyfriend liked more? Connor suddenly felt very silly, and disappointed in himself. 

“Listen,” he said in a low voice, staring at the cat. “I don't like you, and you definitely hate me, but we both love Evan. Like, a lot.” The cat gave him a bored look. 

Connor tried again. “What i'm saying is, can we have a truce? I'm tired of fighting over him, so maybe we could just make a deal?” Aspen blinked, staring at Connor. “Ill let you have him sometimes, and you let me have him sometimes. And maybe you could stop hissing at me constantly?” Aspen narrowed her eyes. 

“We could just..share him. Like this.” There was a long pause, and then Aspen rested her head on Evan’s back, her tail coming to a stop, curled against her side. 

Connor tentatively placed a hand on her back, she didn't move, only lazily glancing over at him. 

Connor took that as acceptance, and began petting the cat. 

A few minutes later, he felt a soft rumbly purr spread through Aspen, and Connor felt himself smile. Maybe this was Aspen’s way of saying she agreed. 

Either way, they could both get used to a little extra love and affection.


End file.
